I Wish I Could See You
by Lydaejae
Summary: Andai aku bisa melihatmu. Bukan hanya sekedar meraba dan mendengar, tapi memandangmu dengan ke dua bola mataku sendiri.


Title: I wish I could see you

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, hurt comfort

Main Cast: DAEJAE COUPLE

Rating: T

Type: ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please..

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: Andai aku bisa melihatmu. Bukan hanya sekedar meraba dan mendengar, tapi memandangmu dengan ke dua bola mataku sendiri.

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Dari semua permohonanku kepada Tuhan, ada satu hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan… aku ingin melihatmu… memandangmu dengan mataku sendiri. Jika aku punya waktu yang bahkan hanya satu detik untuk bisa melihatmu, akan kupertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan satu detik itu. Aku tidak meminta yang berlebihan. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin bisa melihat… tolong, kabulkan permintaanku satu ini saja…

Dalam gelap aku selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wajahmu yang sesungguhnya? Bagaimana matamu? Hidungmu? Bibirmu? Kupikir kau tampan, karena selama yang aku rasakan dari telapak tanganku, wajahmu begitu lembut dan ya kau juga memiliki tangan yang halus. Tangan hangat yang selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat kapapun dan di manapun itu…

Kau tahu apa yang paling aku ingat dari dirimu? Suaramu… suaramu yang nyaring seperti lonceng dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Selain karena kau sangat cerewet, teriakanmu juga sangat memekakkan telinga. Hahaha kau pribadi yang sangat ceria. Kau pria yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

Setiap kali kau memanggil namaku, kau selalu berteriak. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan normal?! Kau mau membuat penderitaanku ini bertambah?! Aku sudah buta dan aku tidak mau ditambah dengan telingaku yang tuli. Aku tidak mau… karena hanya dengan telingalah aku bisa menyadari keberadaanmu…

Di keadaan seperti inilah aku bisa mengenang semuanya… bahkan aku ingat pertama kali kita bertemu. Waktu itu umurku 6 tahun. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kau memberikanku sesuatu –yang bisa aku rasakan dan aku cium, bahwa itu adalah buah jeruk– ke dalam genggaman tanganku sambil berkata dengan suaramu yang nyaring, "Ini jeruk! Ini untukmu! Makanlah! Jangan sendirian lagi… ayo berteman denganku…" lalu setelahnya kau menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku, lebih tepatnya menuntunku berjalan.

Aku mengenangnya dan aku mengangis lagi. Ah ada satu hal lagi, disetiap aku menangis ada jemarimu yang halus yang dengan baik hati mengusap air mataku. Kau selalu berkata, "Jangan menangis! Aku ada di sini!" ya kau memang melakukannya. Kau memang selalu ada di sisiku… terima kasih…

Kau malaikat, kau bahkan bukan manusia. Biarlah aku berpikir seperti itu, karena aku tidak pernah tahu ada manusia sebaik dirimu. Orang yang dengan ikhlas berteman dengan orang buta membosankan seperti diriku. Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kenapa kau tetap bertahan berteman denganku hingga kita sudah dewasa seperti ini? Apa kau tidak lelah…?

Aku ingin melihat malaikatku, walaupun aku tahu harapanku untuk melihat adalah 0% Karena aku buta permanen, tapi tidak bisakah aku mengharap suatu keajaiban? Aku adalah pria yang rajin beribadah, tidak maukah Tuhan memberikanku hadiah berupa mata untuk balasanku karena telah menjadi manusia yang beriman selama ini?

Tuhan, aku hanya minta kejaiban agar aku bisa melihat… melihatnya secara utuh dengan kedua bola mataku, setelahnya terserah apa yang mau Kau lakukan kepadaku. Aku hanya minta diberi kesempatan sekali saja untuk melihatnya, jika tidak boleh, hanya semenit saja, ah tidak bahkan sedetik… aku tahu aku sudah gila meminta hal seperti itu, tapi aku benar-benar memohon kepada-Mu…

Dan aku tahu pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa melihat… jadi… aku pergi… aku akan meninggalmu… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu selalu menemaniku lagi… aku tidak akan tega merebut kehidupanmu lebih lanjut. Sudah cukup kau menemaniku selama 18 tahun penuh. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau bahagia. Sudah saatnya kau menemukan orang yang pantas untukmu. Kau tidak akan selamanya bisa membantuku. Kau juga memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau harus bahagia… biarkan benalu sepertiku ini pergi…

Bukankah semua yang aku katakan ini terdengar seperti di drama-drama korea yang selalu kita dengar bersama. Lebih tepatnya kau yang menonton dan aku hanya bisa mendengar. Bukan, aku bukan pecinta drama romance seperti itu, ini semua karena kau yang selalu mencekokiku dengan semua drama korea yang bagiku bagitu menggelikan, tapi sekarang aku bahkan terlihat seperti seorang tokoh utama di dalam suatu cerita drama korea yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Tapi nyatanya memang ini semua yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikiranku, bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya. Yah mungkin ini seperti curahan hati. Haha aku tidak peduli jika aku mungkin terlihat seperti seorang gadis labil yang berbicara tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun juga aku lelaki, manusia yang juga butuh untuk mencurahkan perasaannya.

Entah kenapa ini seperti ending dalam drama korea, selalu ada perpisahan dan tokoh utamanya akan menangis. Yah kurang lebih saat ini sama seperti itu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan aku juga yang akan menangis… haha ini lucu, tapi sangat sakit…

Tidak etis jika aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah kita. Satu hal yang aku tahu saat ini adalah memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan segalanya kepadamu dan mungkin kau akan terkejut. Aku akan mengucapkan dua hal penting yang harus kau tahu…

Pertama, terima kasih untuk segalanya, apapun itu. Terima kasih banyak untuk 18 tahun yang sangat berharga. Kau adalah malaikat penjagaku. Kau juga yang menjadi mata untukku. Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya semua hal menakjubkan yang telah kau lakukan. 18 tahun yang seperti surga dan mungkin tahun ke-19 adalah neraka bagiku, karena aku harus pergi.

Dan yang kedua… aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini. Mungkin setelah kau tahu, kau akan membenciku… aku adalah pria menjijikan yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang juga pria… aku mencintaimu… aku bahkan sudah mencoba menghilangkannya berkali-kali, tapi perasaan ini datang di setiap saat aku bersamamu. Ini gila. Ini salah… dan ini dosa… ah! Aku tahu kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak diberi suatu keajaiban untuk bisa melihat, karena aku telah melakukan suatu dosa besar… benar?

Perasaan ini Tuhan yang memberikan bukan? tapi Tuhan juga yang memberikan hukumannya kepadaku karena perasaan salah ini, padahal ini adalah perasaan yang Dia berikan sendiri. Bukankah ini tidak adil?! Semua orang bisa mencintai siapapun yang mereka mau, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Apakah aku sebuah kesialan?

Aku marah. Aku membenci keadaan. Tuhan sendiri yang menghadirkanmu di sisiku. Dia juga yang mendekatkan kita, tapi mengapa seakan Dia mengolokku dengan perasaan ini?! jika ini salah, seharusnya Dia tidak usah sama sekali menghadirkanmu di sisiku. Seharusnya kita tidak usah bertemu jika pada akhirnya persaaan ini muncul dan membuatku merasa sangat berdosa kepada-Nya.

Harusnya ini tidak terjadi. Takdir mempermainkanku. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana… aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang aku tahu… tolong jangan membenciku…

Aku akan menyudahi semua ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah aku pergi atau aku yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa pergi darimu atau bahkan mungkin kau yang mencegahku untuk pergi… haha lagi-lagi harapanku terlalau tinggi…

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat sekarang. Aku akan mematikan perekam suara ini dan aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan menemukan recorder ini atau mungkin orang lain yang pada akhirnya akan menemukannya. Setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya mungkin aku sudah pergi… ah satu lagi, terima kasih karena waktu itu kau telah mengajarkanku bagaimana cara merekam suara… lihat sekarang, aku melakukannya dengan baik kan…

Baiklah… aku harus pergi… jaga kesehatanmu… dan… selamat tinggal…

I love you, from your tangerine…

.

.

DELETE SOON!

.

.

LAGI GALAU, KANGEN BERAT SAMA DAEJAE, TRUS TIBA2 KEPIKIRAN BEGINIAN, MAKANYA BUAT INI. AKU TAU INI AMAT SANGAT TIDAK JELAS SEKALI (?). TAPI BAGI KALIAN YANG BENER-BENER HARCORE SHIPPER, PASTI TAU SIAPA "AKU" DAN SIAPA YANG DITUJU OLEH TOKOH AKU.

"GAK UPDTAE YANG ITU, MALAH NGEPOST BEGINIAN YG GAK JELAS" IYAAAA YG ITU MASIH DALAM PROSES, YG THE SPECIAL MASIH 2.580 KATA, YG WHEN LOVE COME… ERRR TUNGGU AJA POKOKNYA.

AKU ITU KALO NULIS FF LAMAAAAAAA BGT, MAKANYA ENGGAK PERNAH BISA UPDATE CEPET. MAAF KAWAN JIKA SAYA BEGITU MENYEBALKAN TT_TT

DAN SATU LAGI, B.A.P COMEBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK AKDCHDSCNSNCKAXMSALKMCNKCCASXLACMDSKC XS CAMCA CDCN ASLKMANMS747593131R-E—21029RJFQD S2`-W120E9R44901-3931203-3098432NWQDN;;.,MH'.;DLMDO;,C S;.;S.S;.SAJCJEKW[S;.A,AX JEJKOQWDKWW328302. NOIR 2ND VER, NOIR REPACKAGED, SEQUELNYA NOIR , LANJUTANNYA NOIR, FROM NOIR, RED(?) APA LAH ITU TERSERAH YG PENTING MEREKA COMEBACK..

OKE BYE UDH MALEM JALJAYO YEOROBUN~

#FOREVERWITHBAP


End file.
